


Teacher's Pet [ Teacher ! Erwin X Student ! Levi ]

by shadeslfcool



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eruri Week, Eventual Romance, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeslfcool/pseuds/shadeslfcool
Summary: Levi begins to have feelings for his teacher Mr. Smith. He plans to get into his pants and it leads into a whole mess of things... for the both of them.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Erwin Smith x Levi Ackerman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smutty story so bear with me lmao

It was Levi's senior year at his private school, Wings of Freedom, and he had fucked himself over. It wasn't on purpose or anything, it started out completely innocent, but his feelings got the best of him. He had an undeniable crush on his teacher Mr. Smith. It happened by him slipping up at the beginning of his semester on an assignment in history class. Usually he didn't ask for help, but his teacher seemed pretty chill and he wasn't in any rush to go home seeing as he hated it there. He asked for his teacher's help and he did so, he also spoke highly of Levi saying he had so much potential and could've gotten it without him more kind words were said, but it left him speechless. Suddenly from there on Levi consistently found himself staring at the teacher, more than he should, but he had no idea what this feeling was. Honestly him masturbating and fantasising about said crush should've given it away, yet he had never felt this way about anyone. From there on he found any reason to stay after school with him, whether it be help with an assignment or detention from something stupid he did on purpose. Usually he roamed around after school cause he hated going home to his abusive guardian, Kenny. Now he could avoid that man and spend more time around Mr. Smith. 

Slowly it started getting colder and colder, then it hit winter break. Levi hated it, he couldn't really leave the house without being yelled at by Kenny, and he couldn't see his favorite person. All he could do was think about him, whether it was sexual or not he missed him. Seeing as he was full of hormones it was only worse. He didn't even care that he was turning 18, he just wanted that beautiful blonde man. Suddenly a mischievous thought crossed his mind, and it didn't go away. The thought of getting into his teacher's pants sent chills down his body, not that the thought of him doing things to him hasn't crossed his mind before, but why not ?

Classes started up again and Levi hadn't been this thrilled in a long time. He kept that same stoic face it always had on, but his heart was racing. It felt like every class he had took way longer than it had before, time seemed to tick slowly until it came to him last class, **history**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit be going down

**_:: before you continue this is a smutty story so if you don't like that kind of stuff pls don't read. thank you !_ **

Levi sat in his favorite class, resting his chin in his hand, mesmerized by his teacher. Class was coming to an end as he waited so eagerly for it to, as he was going to seduce the older man. The bell finally rang, students packed up leaving the class immediately rushing home, as Levi stayed behind. Erwin made eye contact with him acknowledging he was here to stay late like usual. Getting up, he walked towards the front to meet his beloved teacher to finally get it over with.

" How are you doing, Ackerman ? I know it was during Winter break, but I just wanted to say Happy belated Birthday. ", he says with a small genuine smile. Erwin wouldn't admit it, but for some reason he missed the presence of the smaller male. " I'm doing just fine. Thanks by the way, for remembering. ", he said trying to keep calm. The thought of him remembering his birthday meant the world to the raven haired male, it just goes to show how thoughtful he is. " So what brings you here today ? You need some assistance with an assignment, or just wanting to catch up for a little before you head home ?", the blonde male knew he wasn't gonna leave right away he never did. His theory was he didn't want to go home because of an issue there, he didn't know how right he was, but he felt sorry for him. " I actually wanted to talk. ", Levi stated as he leaned on the desk somewhat in front of Erwin. The other male nodded as a signal for him to go on, not knowing what was going to happen. Usually Levi sat there and just listened to him speak, he was very quiet for his age. Erwin had the constant problem of trying to get students his age to be quiet, but not him.

" I want you. ", Levi said bluntly. Before Erwin could protest against it Levi maneuvered himself onto the taller man, who was in his chair. Sitting on his lap, cowgirl style he stared into his beautiful blue eyes, biting his own red stained lips. His arms were wrapped around his neck as his face was close to Erwin's. " Levi- we can't this is- ah-- ", Erwin couldn't form his words together properly as his thoughts were scattered because suddenly the shorter male started grinding against him wanting to feel his teacher get hard. It wasn't long for him to get stiff, such an intoxicating feeling; everything was so wrong, this was wrong of him to be enjoying it this much. _What should I do ? Push him off ? Yell ? It's already gone too far._ _What the fuck is even happening ?_ " Judging from your hard cock and what you were about to say, you do want this as much as I do, huh ? You didn't say you didn't want it.", Levi was thrilled that he felt the same, well his body said so at least. 

The younger male stopped his movements, just as Erwin was about to move him off, Levi locked lips with his. It was a swift, but gentle kiss that had a lot of emotions behind it. It felt as though electricity went through is body, causing him to grab a fist full of blonde hair. The older male gave in, kissing back finally and adding tongue to the mix. Another rush of excitement went through Levi's body, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Pulling away for air, the smaller framed male pressed his forehead against his teacher's. " I want you to fuck me so hard right now, but I want to taste more of you. ", Erwin couldn't believe what the fuck he was saying. _Was this some twisted dream ? Was this actually happening ? I want it I do, but he's my student. He's of age, but he's my fucking student, Jesus_. Levi, slowly got off his lap then got down onto his knees in front of the male still in his chair. Erwin watched him with wanting eyes as Levi undid his belt in front of him, pulling it off. His small pale hands made there way back to his pants, unbuttoning them then dragging them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Levi could've sworn he was drooling by now, seeing Erwin's hard circumcised dick in front of his face was so fucking hot. It wasn't anything close to small, his shaft had a good length, and was thick. Levi wrapped his hands around the base of Erwin's dick and started to jerk him off. Erwin obviously couldn't stop his soft moans go past his lips, his eyes were shut tight and his body twitched ever so slightly to the sensation. 

He was so lost, this was going way too far, but he wanted it. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he was so afflicted with himself. While he was thinking to Levi stopped his motions. " Tell me you want it... tell me you want me to suck you off, Mr. Smith.", Erwin opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. _This little motherfucker had the balls to really tease me ? Wasn't this good enough for him ? God couldn't he tell that I wanted it._ " Levi... Please... ". Without a doubt there was a small smile placed on the smaller male's lips. Levi stuck his tongue out and placed it on the base of Erwin's cock, and slowly dragged it up, feeling every vein against it. As he reached the head of it, he swirled his tongue around it, teasing the slit just a bit and tasting whatever precum was left in it. Levi then took Erwin into his mouth adding his hand back to the base of his cock, bobbing his head up and down, setting a fast pace for himself letting the tip of his teacher's dick hit the back of his throat. 

There was no way Erwin was gonna last long with all this teasing and built up tension. His large hand gripped the shorter male's silky, black hair and helped Levi go further down his dick just a bit. His legs tensed up as Levi quickened his moments, noises started to spill from Erwin's lips as he was getting close. Right now Levi enjoyed every second of what was going on, feeling Smith's hand tangled in his hair, his moans... he couldn't wait to jerk off to this later. Lost in his thoughts, everything came to an end as Erwin spilled into Levi's mouth. He swallowed just about every drop, savoring the somewhat salty flavor white jizz that was in his mouth. 

Getting up, Erwin sat in his chair catching his breath as he lazily pulled his pants up in shame. Levi handed him his belt, trying to be helpful to the blonde. Silence was all that filled the room till Levi, placed a quick kiss onto Erwin's soft lips, as he put a small paper with his number on his lap. " Text me, see ya tomorrow, Mr. Smith. ", he said as he walked out the class room with his back pack and a small smile placed on his. Erwin sat there all the could think of was _what the fuck did I just do_.

_**:: thanks for reading, i will try and upload more chapters as fast as i can !** _


End file.
